<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>serenity by Bandit4Anime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922536">serenity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit4Anime/pseuds/Bandit4Anime'>Bandit4Anime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it definitely is a crush but don't tell him that), 3 + 1 Things, Confessions, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepiness, Soft Boys, Tsukishima has a not-crush on Kageyama, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit4Anime/pseuds/Bandit4Anime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima finds himself in situations that are not actually <em>that</em> bad but he would never admit that they would make his heart race.</p><p>Or the three times Kageyama accidentally falls asleep on Tsukishima and the one time he does it on purpose. (And with permission.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first time writing for this ship and the anime fandom so please be kind! This was supposed to be a short drabble I don't know either why it ended up as this 5k mess but I hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the end of their first school year, nationals are over and the third years are gone from the team, off studying for entrance exams but Kageyama Tobio still sucks at modern literature.</p><p>Which is - nothing out of the ordinary but their finals are approaching fast and as a fellow first year with excellent grades Tsukishima has found himself roped into helping the idiot duo of Karasuno studying.</p><p>At least he’s not alone in this. He doesn’t hate it - that much. Despite his slight annoyance at first, Tsukishima has noticed that helping others and explaining everything to them has helped him remember everything better too. So, he doesn’t mind their study groups that much.</p><p>If he weren’t stuck with the king all the time.</p><p>But, Tsukishima looks up, at least he’s not stuck with Hinata. The orange-haired middle blocker has Yamaguchi <em>and</em> Yachi trying to help him and he could still hear his wails of not getting a thing the other two are telling him. Kageyama is way quieter during studying. The only thing that gives his frustration away is the pinch between his eyebrows and the thin line of his lips. </p><p>He has this concentrated expression in his eyes. Deep blue eyes that express way more than anyone notices - at least that’s what Tsukishima thinks. He notices it though. He notices all the small shifts in the other’s eyes, the sparkle when he makes the perfect set, a fire around his pupils when he concentrates on volleyball - up to the frustration in his blue eyes right now.</p><p>Tsukishima sighs and looks back at the worksheet. It has gotten way easier working with Kageyama - it seems like they both prefer the quiet way of studying, no more talking than necessary. It’s nice. It’s good.</p><p>It’s - too quiet. Kageyama has been too quiet for way too long now.</p><p>When he glances next at him he catches how Kageyama snaps his head back up from where it has dropped against the wall they’re leaning against. He tiredly blinks his eyes open, obviously fighting against a heavy wave of tiredness threatening to envelop him.</p><p>Of course, Tsukishima has noticed that the other boy seemed a little more confused than usual, a little quieter, calmer- he noticed the dark bags under his eyes too. Maybe moving from the floor and on the bed - despite the increased comfortableness - has been a bad idea. </p><p>Before Tsukishima even had the chance to say something about maybe stopping for tonight something softly knocks against his shoulder. He knows what it is without looking, still, he glances down and the sight makes his heart stumble for a second.</p><p>It’s - weird.</p><p>Tsukishima often focuses on Kageyama’s eyes to read him. Just one glance and he could read him like an open book. But now his eyes are closed. He never noticed how long Kageyama’s lashes are before but now that they’re fanning over his cheeks he couldn’t look away.</p><p>The thing about Kageyama’s face is that he never <em>not</em> wears an expression. There are always hard lines, sometimes a soft smile, an excited smirk when he plays, frustration when he studies and concentration when they discuss tactics.</p><p>But now?</p><p>Now his face is relaxed. His chapped lips are slightly open, no lines anywhere on his face, and the soft flutter of his eyelashes over his cheeks pulls Tsukishima in. He should probably wake him up - if not for the fact that he’s literally sleeping on him then because Kageyama’s neck would definitely hurt once he wakes up. (Not even mentioning the embarrassment of both of them once Kageyama would realize where he fell asleep.) </p><p>Tsukishima knows - he knows he should wake him up or at least move him to lie on the bed but he couldn’t. Somehow, he couldn’t. Kageyama looked - cute.</p><p>God, Tsukishima can’t believe he really just thought that.</p><p>He glances up and catches Yamaguchi’s eyes and the other sends him a pointed look, nodding towards Kageyama asleep on his shoulder. Tsukishima just shakes his head, careful to not disturb the sleeping boy.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p>It’s the summer break of their second year and somehow the five of them have grown close enough to warrant hanging out a lot. But despite having a break it’s hard to find dates that work for everyone. Yamaguchi is going to go on vacation with his family soon, Yachi is set to visit her grandparents in the countryside in two days, Hinata has a few summer classes and Kageyama… Actually, Tsukishima doesn’t really have any idea what the setter has planned. </p><p>Probably summer classes as well.</p><p>Tsukishima knows how he’s going to spend the break. In his bed, with his music, and the AC blasting into his face. That’s the perfect plan.</p><p>But no. They’re hanging out today. </p><p>Tsukishima, despite not smiling a lot, really enjoyed the day so far. They spent it at the pool and he’s been content in the shadow while watching how his friends played in the water. Yes, he’d been roped into joining them once or twice and it hadn’t been <em>that</em> bad. </p><p>And no, he wasn’t flustered at all when Hinata climbed on Yamaguchi’s shoulders and declared war on Kageyama who in turn definitely couldn’t sit on Yachi’s shoulder so he chose Tsukishima. He didn’t even say anything and it happened before Tsukishima even had the chance to complain about it. </p><p>It wasn’t - the worst experience of his life. </p><p>Getting stuck with Kageyama on the couch in Yamaguchi’s living room also isn’t the worst. It’s big enough for both of them to fit on it comfortably without touching which is a relief. At least for Tsukishima. He’s been getting along way better with Kageyama. They bicker all the time, sure. To some, it might seem that their relationship hasn’t changed but they - and their teammates - know better. </p><p>There isn’t a real bite behind their words, their actions - but Tsukishima isn’t really sure whether there ever was. Maybe right at the beginning. Maybe then they really meant what they said but now they just know how to get under each other’s skin. They’re not - they’re not hating each other or anything. Tsukishima likes riling the setter up and Kageyama has a way of saying the exact right things to make Tsukishima react without having to think about his words.</p><p>Tsukishima sighs when Hinata’s loud cry echos through the dark living room. It was a bad idea to choose a horror movie to watch together. The orange-haired male cowers in the corner of the room, a pillow half in front of his face, just high enough to let his eyes peek over it periodically to check if the scary scenes are over.</p><p>Yamaguchi and Yachi sit in front of the couch, backs leaning against it as they hold each other, holding in their scared screams. Tsukishima on the other hand isn’t that easily scared, he’d seen that movie before, and even if he hadn’t - it wouldn’t phase him much. On the other side of the couch, Kageyama almost seems bored or - no, not bored. Tired.</p><p>He recognizes it in his eyes. Sleepiness. Tsukishima shifts, tugging his legs on the couch as he leans back. The king would probably fall asleep soon. </p><p>“Aww,” Hinata suddenly coos from their left, “Is Tiredyama going to fall asleep before the movie is even finished?”</p><p>There’s a small groan from Kageyama who manages to let a little bit of bite seep into his voice and overshadow the yawn he barely holds back. “Talk to me when you can look at the TV for longer than a second. I can’t believe you’re scared of things like that.”</p><p>“Oh,” Tsukishima speaks up, ignoring the squawk that left Hinata’s lips, “Are horror movies too good for the mighty king?”</p><p>Kageyama barely glances at him but he could still see the way he rolls those pretty - wait, he did <em>not</em> mean to say pretty - blue eyes at him. Despite his effort, Tsukishima could catch a glimpse of the setter's smile before a pillow hits him right in the face.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>It’s spoken without any real malice - a chuckling undertone to Kageyama’s words. </p><p>Tsukishima decides to drop the topic, silenced by Yamaguchi’s glare who seems to be very interested in the movie despite his fear. </p><p>Against his prediction, Kageyama surprisingly manages to stay awake for the rest of the movie. Maybe that has something to do with the fact that the pillow he’d been resting his head on before is now behind Tsukishima’s head after it was thrown at him. He thought about giving it back but he didn’t want to make it weird. </p><p>(Even if he had no idea why it would be weird.)</p><p>Sadly, there’s a sequel to the movie and of course, they had to watch it now or else Hinata wouldn’t go to sleep. Tsukishima just chuckled to himself, knowing that the ending of the second movie would not ease the other’s nerves at all - there aren’t any horror movies with happy endings.</p><p>For the time being, he manages to ban Kageyama from his sight and mind. Even though the latter was quite hard. He found himself often thinking about the dark-haired setter. It was something that just happened - maybe it was a gradual thing but for Tsukishima it came like a punch to the gut. He suddenly realized that his mind somehow managed to connect every single one of his thoughts to the king and he - he did not like that at all.</p><p>(That’s what he tells himself at least.)</p><p>Somehow, Kageyama occupied his mind way too often to be normal. And of course, Tsukishima knows what a crush is but he’d rather spend a whole day at the mercy of Bokuto and Kuroo than to admit that his heart might skip a beat whenever the stupid king was near him. That’s something he’ll push to the back of his mind until they have graduated and he’d get away from him. (Or his feelings for that matter.)</p><p>Deep in his thoughts about his not-crush on the king, he almost slams his knee up in the other’s face as it suddenly lands on his thigh. Tsukishima goes rigid as he stares down at Kageyama who has definitely fallen asleep just now. Instead of, sliding down the other side of the couch he just had to fall into Tsukishima’s direction and now his cheek is squished right into the top of his thigh.</p><p>His heart beats somewhere in his throat, a weird, fluttery feeling in his stomach while Tsukishima’s hands turn sweaty. He could feel Kageyama’s hot breath through the thin material of his shorts and he curses himself for not wearing sweatpants. Sitting cross-legged has made his shorts ride up his thighs and if Kageyama shifts a little more - <em>shit.</em></p><p>He sucks in a sharp breath, every muscle in his body tensing as Kageyama unconsciously adjusts his position. Sprawled over the whole couch the setter has moved so his cheek is now pressed right against Tsukishima’s naked skin and <em>that’s</em> not something he would be able to take for long.</p><p>His heart already feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest any minute. </p><p>Wake him up. That’s the only solution and Tsukishima really is about to <em>gently</em> shake his leg so the king would realize he’d fallen asleep on his leg and not a pillow but then he looks at his face. The blue light of the TV dances over his skin, every muscle of his face is relaxed, and something tugs painfully inside of Tsukishima’s chest.</p><p>He’s not cruel. There’s no way he could wake the other up if he looked so… so - <em>ugh</em> - so <em>adorable.</em></p><p>Kageyama’s nose twitches as he frowns slightly right before his face relaxes again. And Tsukishima? Well, he thinks he’s going to pass out from how fast his heart is pounding.</p><p>It’s not exactly panic running through his veins - but it definitely is a part of it. Still, he couldn’t move. His breath catches in his throat and he’s <em>fucked.</em></p><p>Ugh. Fucked and way too whipped to push the king away.</p><p>Well, what do they say? Go big or go home?</p><p>As if any of the other three might have noticed what happened on the couch behind them Tsukishima checks if they’re really not looking back here. When he finds them still focused on the movie that Tsukishima hasn’t paid attention to right from the start he lets his eyes fall back on Kageyama’s sleeping form. </p><p>If the other would wake up he could just pretend he also fell asleep and did everything unconsciously. Yes - that was a plan that only a genius could come up with.</p><p>Proud with his excuse that he probably wouldn’t even need, Tsukishima slowly lowers his hand towards Kageyama’s head. Right before his fingers could brush the black strands of hair he stops though. Nerves catching up with him and he tightly closes his eyes, ignoring his racing heart and trembling fingers before he lowers his hand completely.</p><p>Soft.</p><p>That’s the first thing he thinks. Soft. Kageyama’s hair is so <em>soft.</em> A little like silk maybe. His eyes widen in surprise and he has to check that this is really Kageyama’s hair that he’s running his fingers through. It’s true though. It’s him. </p><p>His fingers are still trembling as he scrapes his nails slightly over the setter’s scalp. For a moment, his heart stops as Kageyama moves but he only presses closer towards his hand. The setter’s chapped lips fall open and press a quiet sigh almost right into Tsukishima’s skin.</p><p>Ah - he’s doomed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p>Coincidence is fickle little thing, that’s what Tsukishima has learned throughout his life.</p><p>And because of pure coincidence, his usual seatmate on the bus was seated with Yachi and usually, that wouldn’t bother him. He liked his personal space and everyone on the team knew and respected that - not counting euphoria driven hugs on the court after winning a game, that’s when they all pile on top of him without a second thought. But that’s okay. He could live with that. </p><p>They’ve finished their practice game just now. Tsukishima had just gotten in his seat, waiting for Yamaguchi but then saw him settle with their manager. It was fine. Really. The bus was big enough to leave his seat empty so he could just sleep the drive away like he planned to do - and he was guaranteed to not be interrupted by someone sitting next to him.</p><p>But as chance would have it Hinata had claimed the entire back row of the bus, sprawled over the seats completely and already snoring loudly. It seemed like even someone like him used up all of his energy at some point. </p><p>Those blocked seats meant that someone <em>had</em> to sit down next to him and Tsukishima had half the mind to pray that it would be some of the quieter third or first years when someone already settles next to him without a word.</p><p>And as chance would fucking have it the person is none other than Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>Great. Fantastic, even.</p><p>Tsukishima tries to not react to the other’s presence even though it is kind of hard with the way Kageyama always demands his whole attention. It isn’t something particular that he does - hell, Kageyama could zone out and stare into nothingness and Tsukishima would still be caught giving him his whole attention.</p><p>It is a little pathetic. (At least he already knew <em>that.</em>)</p><p>“You should go running more often.”</p><p>Tsukishima snaps his head up, halting his movement of sliding his headphones over his ears. “Excuse me?” </p><p>“Your stamina is still - well, shit.” Leave it to Kageyama to never sugarcoat things. Tsukishima couldn’t help but chuckle, not even feeling slightly irritated by the setter’s dry way of pointing his weaknesses out like that. It’s just the way the king is and that’s what he likes about him.</p><p>Damnit. Again. His mind always manages to draw a connection to that slightly annoying fact.</p><p>“Not everyone is a stamina monster like that guy back there, king,” He nods towards Hinata, “I humbly apologize for not meeting the king’s expectations.” He even bows a little, a smirk playing on his lips. Seriously though – he knows Kageyama noticed that he was tired in the later sets but he still took way too long to lower the height of his tosses.</p><p>Jerk. That’s what the king is. Tsukishima’s chest still fills with warmth though. (Whipped.)</p><p>“I’m just saying. If we don’t practice the high tosses when you’re already tired we’ll never be able to pull them off in the latter half of the game and you could use more stamina anyway,” Kageyama grumbles slightly and he gets comfortable, sliding a little lower in his seat and his thigh brushes against Tsukishima’s. The middle blocker flinches slightly but the contact doesn’t seem to phase Kageyama in the slightest. Maybe he isn’t even really aware of it.</p><p>Tsukishima recognizes the tiredness in his blue eyes. They always seem a little darker when he’s sleepy, like the ocean at night. Calm and serene. Tsukishima shakes his head, physically getting rid of that thought.</p><p>He doesn’t give Kageyama an answer - doesn’t have to. When he glances at him those blue eyes are hidden. The setter yawns as he presses himself more against his seat. Well, at least Tsukishima could try to sleep too.</p><p>Emphasis on ‘try’.</p><p>There’s still the problem of having Kageyama’s whole thigh pressed against his own. The warmth of the other quickly seeps through his pants and he would shift away if he weren’t so tall and the available space so little. Not for the first time in his life Tsukishima curses his height.</p><p>He just has to distract himself.</p><p>Acting as if nothing’s bothering him he puts his headphones on, quiet piano tunes filling his ears as he takes off his glasses and slides his sleeping mask over his eyes. He ignores his loudly beating heart and tries to relax.</p><p>They’ve been driving for quite a few minutes already when he finally feels himself starting to relax. Just as he teeters on the edge of unconsciousness the bus jerks to the left and his head knocks against the window.</p><p>That’s not the only thing that happened though. The warmth that has only spread from his thigh is suddenly completely pressed against him. Tsukishima doesn’t have to look to confirm that Kageyama is completely lying against him now. He could feel soft strands of hair tickling his cheek and his even breaths hit the sensitive skin of his neck.</p><p>His heart is hammering in his chest and Tsukishima is kind of thankful that he can’t see anything. Kageyama shifts against him, adjusting his position until he’s comfortable and Tsukishima’s whole body freezes when he feels a hand brushing his arm. Kageyama’s fingers are so close to his wrist, so close to his own fingers that he could just reach out and take them.</p><p>Pause. He doesn’t want to hold the king’s hand. (He does.) Ugh – this whole crush thing is ridiculous and Tsukishima would laugh at any person that would fall for the king. Sadly, <em>he’s</em> the person getting laughed at.</p><p>Getting back to Kageyama’s hand that holds onto his sleeve. Even blind he could reach out and touch his hand just like he thought about so many times before. In his mind, he could see how gentle and careful those hands handle the volleyball on the court. Kageyama always takes so much care of his hands - they must be soft. Just like his hair.</p><p>Tsukishima shakes his head slightly, careful to not disturb the other’s sleep. Easy. No one’s going to notice, no one’s going to see. </p><p>His chest hurts, heat pooling in his stomach and he could feel a blush starting to creep up his neck. Slowly, carefully he reaches out where he thinks Kageyama’s hand is resting against his arm. The first touch feels like electricity is running through his veins and he almost pulls away again.</p><p>But then he takes a deep breath and loosely interlocks their fingers. It feels like something in his chest has exploded and he suspects it might be his heart. Stupid feelings and stupid not-crush. He still doesn’t let go. Kageyama’s hands are even softer than he imagined them to be.</p><p>Needless to say that Tsukishima did <em>not</em> sleep for a second on the way back.</p><p>Shortly before they arrived at the school again Kageyama got jostled once more and fell towards the other side, away from Tsukishima. He would never admit that he missed the warmth for the last few minutes before they arrived and Kageyama once more woke up without knowing where he’d slept for most of the time.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p>Tsukishima doesn’t have a problem with being alone with Kageyama. For quite some time it has only been the two of them studying together - mostly at Tsukishima’s place. It has become common for Kageyama to accompany him home on Fridays and spend the whole day at his place studying.</p><p>Today it’s raining and Kageyama is wearing one of his sweatshirts while his school uniform dries. They’re sitting on Tsukishima’s bed, both cross-legged in front of each other. </p><p>Kageyama has been yawning since they left the school, probably even since way before that but Tsukishima isn’t in his class so he can’t be sure. But he definitely noticed that Kageyama has been way more tired than usual. Like, he falls asleep in class sometimes, maybe even sleeps through lunch breaks but he draws the line when it comes to volleyball.</p><p>No matter how tired the setter is, the second practice starts all the sleepiness mysteriously vanishes and he becomes focused. It hasn’t been like that for the past week. And Tsukishima definitely isn’t the only one who noticed. </p><p>“King,” He says and Kageyama snaps his head up, eyes opening again. The blue of his irises is darker than usual, exhaustion settled into every crease of his face. “You’re not listening are you?”</p><p>“I’m - I am,” He argues weakly but Tsukishima only has to raise one eyebrow at him to make his resolve crumble. “Okay,” Kageyama admits, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What’s up with you? You’ve been pretty - tired,” Tsukishima carefully says. He might not be the right person to bring this whole issue up to Kageyama but no one else would. “It’s only a question of time until Ennoshita-san bans you from practice until you actually manage to be awake.”</p><p>And suddenly Kageyama seems wide awake. Gasping loudly and opening his mouth to protest but Tsukishima isn’t finished talking yet.</p><p>“And I heard from your classmates that you fell asleep in almost every class this week. You do know that can get you actually thrown off the team?”</p><p>It seems like Kageyama did <em>not</em> know that. At least judging from the sudden panic on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, so - You should solve that problem because we can’t afford to lose our king and you can’t afford to fail your classes.”</p><p>Kageyama pouts, averting his eyes. Something tugs at Tsukishima’s heart, something painful makes him wince, and he resists the urge to reach out and touch Kageyama’s cheeks. He sees the pain, the frustration on his face and he doesn’t know how to help. He’s not good with things like that and Kageyama is - Kageyama is hard to get through to.</p><p>Tsukishima might be able to read his eyes but getting behind his walls is something he doesn’t know how to do. He could get under Kageyama’s skin. Easily. But he only really knows how to comfort Yamaguchi.</p><p>“If there’s something…” He sighs, clenching his fists, “Something that bothers you, that keeps you from sleeping, you should talk to someone about it. Probably. I know I might not be your first choice so maybe Hinata or Yachi -”</p><p>“I’m having nightmares.”</p><p>Ah. Well, Tsukishima didn’t really expect to get an answer. He glances at the setter next to him who suddenly looks so - small. Drowning in his sweatshirt, bangs pinned out of his face with a hairpin he got from Yachi, and tired eyes. His shoulders are sagging, his usual perfect posture broken as he nervously plays with the hem of Tsukishima’s sweatshirt. </p><p>Nervous, nimble fingers tug at a loose thread and Tsukishima gulps. He really doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t expect Kageyama to open up to <em>him</em> out of all people. Of course, they’re - friends now. Pretty close, he would say. But he still knows nothing about him. Not really. Nothing apart from volleyball and that he doesn’t have the best grades. And even if they don’t mean their bickering insults - Tsukishima still, always thought that Kageyama liked him the least. If he actually liked him at all.</p><p>Tolerated. He tolerated him - that’s what he thought.</p><p>“In junior high - when my team abandoned me. I know it sounds… stupid maybe,” He mumbles under his breath. Tsukishima pointedly looks away. Somehow seeing Kageyama in such a - vulnerable state makes him feel uneasy. Like he’s not supposed to see that part of him.</p><p>“But I’m - still… <em>scared.”</em> The word leaves his lips like poison. “I dream - I dream of you… of the team abandoning me just like they did.”</p><p>“King - Kageyama…” Tsukishima starts but he doesn’t know how to finish. How to make the other understand that they’re not like them, that they won’t leave. </p><p>He sucks in a sharp breath and in a spur of the moment decision, pushes all of their schoolwork off his bed. “Come here.” Tsukishima is ninety percent sure that the other is going to refuse as he opens his arms for Kageyama. He couldn’t bear watching his reaction, choosing to stare at his ceiling instead.</p><p>But the bed shifts, dips, and then his arms are full of warmth. They’re both awkward as they sit on the bed, arms loosely wrapped around each other in an unfamiliar embrace.</p><p>“Everyone on the team,” Tsukishima speaks lowly into Kageyama’s soft hair, “Already knows that you’re a king. We know you can be demanding and that you’re always pushing everyone towards their limit. We know. You’re a king - not a tyrant. You lead us. We won’t abandon you.”</p><p>Something lurches in Tsukishima’s chest and he unconsciously pulls the setter closer into his chest. If he hides him from his words - he might not realize what Tsukishima really means.</p><p>“I know I can’t speak for all of them but I -” Stupid words getting stuck in his throat. Tsukishima gulps, swallows past the hand that grips tightly at his throat. “I won’t abandon you. I promise.”</p><p>He doesn’t know what to make of Kageyama’s silence but the other doesn’t pull away. He doesn’t even stiffen - his calm breath hits the side of Tsukishima’s neck and for a second he thinks the other fell asleep but then he speaks.</p><p>“You don’t hate me… right?”</p><p>It’s just a small question but it hurts. It tears at Tsukishima’s insides and he buries his fingers deeper in Kageyama’s shirt. Some part of him wants to laugh because, hate? <em>Hate?</em> It’s quite the opposite actually.</p><p>With trembling hands he pushes the setter away, forcing him to look up into his face.</p><p>“I don’t,” He whispers, “I know I can be mean. I know I’m not exactly - likable. But I don’t hate you and I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”</p><p>When Kageyama smiles, genuinely smiles his eyes look like a clear summer day. </p><p>“You didn't - make me feel that way.”</p><p>Something swoops in Tsukishima’s stomach. Fluttering wings like a million tiny butterflies and all because of Kageyama’s stupid smile just a few inches away from his own face.</p><p>“But I never thought you particularly liked me…”</p><p>This time he really laughs. He doesn’t mean to but now that he’s started Tsukishima couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop until his stomach starts to hurt and tears form in the corners of his eyes. “I’m sorry -” He gasps between his laughter, “I can’t believe…”</p><p>Kageyama is, understandably, confused by his reaction.</p><p>“King,” He says serious - ah, his heart is going to break through his ribs, “I do like you.”</p><p>“...Like me?”</p><p>“Like you.”</p><p>There’s still suspicion on his face and he leans closer, so close that Tsukishima could feel his breath on his lips. “Careful,” He teases, unaware where he takes the sudden courage from, “If you get any closer I might have to kiss you.”</p><p>A blush paints the setter’s face red. As if someone flipped a switch but he doesn’t back away. For the first time, there’s something in Kageyama’s eyes that Tsukishima doesn’t understand, that he couldn’t read. A spark maybe, a flame that burns hot behind the mysterious blue.</p><p>He could basically see the gears turning behind Kageyama’s forehead and after a few seconds tick by - which definitely feel like hours - he seems to have made a decision.</p><p>“So, you like me?”</p><p>Tsukishima snorts and he threads his hand into the shorter hairs at the back of Kageyama’s neck. Now that he’s awake it feels so much better to feel those silky strands between his fingers. </p><p>“Oi, Tsukishima,” Kageyama snarls without any real bite, “I’m talking to you.”</p><p>He just smiles - maybe smirks and pushes Kageyama’s head a little forward. He’s spurred on by the fact that the other is easily letting himself be moved, that he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t resist. Nerves are eating him alive but Tsukishima easily conceals how nervous he is. Maybe though, maybe Kageyama would be able to hear the violent beating of his heart. </p><p>“So, what if I do like you?”</p><p>“Like me?” Kageyama asks, “Or <em>like</em> like me?”</p><p>“What are we? Five?”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Kageyama curses but he’s holding back a chuckle. “<em>Are</em> you gonna kiss me or what, huh?”</p><p>Leave it to the king to just <em>say</em> things like that without feeling awkward in the slightest. </p><p>“Sure, your highness.”</p><p>Tsukishima bridges the small distance between them quickly. The air around them feels electric as soon as their lips meet. It’s not his first kiss but the first kiss that makes him feel like a shock runs through his whole body. The butterflies in his stomach go crazy and he shudders, holding onto Kageyama tighter.</p><p>The setter has his hands fisted in the front of Tsukishima’s shirt and presses closer. His lips are chapped but somehow soft despite that. They’re both clumsy, both don’t really know what they’re doing but that’s okay. They’ll figure it out eventually.</p><p>When they pull away from the shy kiss both of them are a blushing mess with twin smiles on their lips. </p><p>“Can’t believe the king kisses a commoner.”</p><p>Kageyama rolls his eyes and pushes him until Tsukishima’s back hits the mattress. There's a mischievous glint in his blue eyes and he opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is a yawn. And that’s when Tsukishima is reminded of the dark bags under Kageyama’s eyes, of the tiredness in his bones and he gently pulls the setter down next to him.</p><p>It’s awkward. They’re both tall, both not accustomed to being this close to each other but neither of them is willing to pull away. </p><p>“Let’s take a nap, yeah?”</p><p>Kageyama stares at him intensely. Blue waves crashing in his eyes. “Are we boyfriends now?”</p><p>Straight forward like always. “If you want us to be…”</p><p>A smile spreads over Kageyama’s lips and it’s a smile that Tsukishima has never seen before. Not one of victory, not the one he wears when he plays volleyball and not the one he wears when he gets a question right during their tutoring sessions. It’s so much better than all of them combined - maybe because it seems reserved for Tsukishima right now. </p><p>“Okay. We’re boyfriends,” Kageyama declares.</p><p>“So, demanding…” Tsukishima chides with a teasing tilt to his voice as he takes off his glasses to gently place them on his bedside table. When he turns back around Kageyama’s blurry face is staring down at him. He’s not moving - just staring.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kageyama grumbles something that he doesn’t understand. He just raises one eyebrow in question and the setter sighs loudly. “I said, your eyes are pretty. I don’t usually notice with your glasses in the way.” He trails his fingertips right under Tsukishima’s eyes and now the middle blocker has to do something. Anything - because he can’t take this anymore.</p><p>He could feel the heat of his embarrassment lightning up his whole body and he pulls Kageyama down onto his chest. “Sleep,” He orders. </p><p>A grumble is his only response but Kageyama does get comfortable on his chest and it doesn’t take long for his breath to even out. Tsukishima continues to draw meaningless patterns on his back as he feels the other boy relax against him.</p><p>His gaze falls on the window and he watches how the rain hammers against the glass from outside. This is not how he thought this day would go but he wouldn’t complain. Never.</p><p>Kageyama’s head is a little blurry in front of him but he’s probably still pretty. With a shake of his head, Tsukishima shifts and presses a kiss to the king’s forehead.</p><p>He could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd really appreciate it if you left me a small comment or something to tell me if you liked this^^ You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/DiamondNoHq">my twitter</a> or my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/DiamondNoHq">my cc</a>^^</p><p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>